This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary goal of the High Throughput Screening Core (HTS) at the University of Kansas (KU) has been to make modern drug discovery tools available to biomedical researchers in the Greater Kansas City area, Kansas and beyond. The modern 4,500 sq. ft. HTS research/office complex is fully equipped with state-of-the-art instrumentation, and includes separate cell culture laboratories as well as a high content screening microscopy laboratory. Personnel have extensive experience in executing cell-based, biochemical, label-free, siRNA as well as high content screening campaigns. The HTS Core assists the drug discovery research community, from assay development to screening to compound profiling and data mining. The instrumentation available in the HTS Core allows us to screen about 100,000 compounds in two days for end point assays, or one week for kinetic assays. We have supported investigators not only from KU and the KU Medical Center, but also from Kansas State University, the University of Missouri, the University of Nebraska and several other institutions in the United States. We are also supporting drug discovery research efforts at non-academia, such as Eli Lilly, InVitria, Wake Forest Institute for Regenerative Medicine and Myelin research Foundation. Over the years, we have provided services for several research projects involving assay development, high throughput screening and data analyses. The HTS Core provides pilot data in support of grant applications by the investigators. At present, the HTS Core is even more actively engaged in advancing drug discovery projects within KU as evidenced by the growing number of active projects and consultations on HTS-ready assay development.